What Happens Now?
by greencow
Summary: An interpretation of the last scene of season 4, with a focus on Luke and Lorelai. No spoilers, just speculation.


What Happens Now?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters used. This is just for fun, so please don't sue!  
  
This is my interpretation of the very last scene in the season 4 finale. This is completely spoiler-free and based purely on speculation.  
  
This scene takes place at the Dragonfly Inn's outdoor garden, where the grand opening gala has just taken place. (By the way, in this "interpretation," Emily and Richard have already found out about Lorelai and Jason/Digger, who are still together. Luke and Nicole, however, have broken up. I'm not sure where Rory is at this point, but let's just say she's stuck doing some school stuff immediately after the party.)  
  
Before joining Jason and her parents for their celebratory dinner, Lorelai made her way through the just about dissipated crowd. "Hey, Luke. Can you stick around for a second?"  
  
"Sure. There's nothing wrong, is there?"  
  
"No, no. I just wanted to thank you again for everything. I'm afraid I can't give you my first born anymore, as she has deserted me for the life of a sometimes poisonous plant, but would you settle for my second?"  
  
Chuckling, Luke shook his head. "I think I'll just settle for slowly contributing to your and Rory's deaths with red meat and caffeine."   
  
"You're the best." She pulled him into a big hug and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, contemplating what went on that day. As she thought about her dream finally accomplished, she felt like she was in a dream right now, her brain foggy with bewilderment and awe. "I have it, Luke. My inn. My second baby."  
  
Smiling proudly, he squeezed her just a little bit tighter. "Beware of jam hands."  
  
Lorelai looked up at him, her blue eyes bright with tears of her own pride, relief and gratitude. "And I owe so much of it to you."  
  
"Hey, I just signed a check. You did the heart and soul part."  
  
She shook her head firmly. She wasn't just going to let him go with an, "Aw shucks, it was nothing!" this time, although she wasn't really certain why. "No, you did a lot more than that."  
  
"I supplied the food and coffee for the labor part?"  
  
"You listened. You supported, no matter what. You believed."  
  
He shrugged. "I always did. Look at your life - look at Rory. I didn't have a choice."  
  
But Lorelai pressed on, ignoring his ever-present humility and finally unearthing something she'd kept figuratively kicking behind the couch for years. "Still. I never really understood. You've always been so amazing to the both of us. You do so much for us, with the loans, and the coffee, and the fixing things, and the beating up bad boyfriends, and the chuppah building, and the graduation attending, and the shoulder offering... the list of 'Great Things Luke Does for the Gilmores' could probably circle the earth twice over at this point."   
  
Alarmed, Luke knew where she might be going, but he wasn't sure he was ready to confront her there yet. "Really, it's not a big deal. I promise, I'm not keeping tabs-"  
  
"Well, Rory, our angel, I understand. Who wouldn't walk through fire for her? But I've been driving you insane for years now. Why have you always been so amazing to me?"   
  
Luke met her eyes and saw that they were finally clear. Their clarity gave him the courage to respond without hesitance... or fear. "Maybe for the same reason you didn't want me to move."  
  
Lorelai looked into his eyes for a long moment, letting the warmth and some other unspoken emotion she saw there melt any stubborn resolve (a.k.a. denial) she had left. All she could hear and feel now was his breathing, and it made it difficult for her to breathe. "Maybe."   
  
Ignoring her shortness of breath, she closed the space between them even more, leaning her forehead against his. While this was new and exhilarating and even a little frightening, it also felt weirdly normal and safe. Was that just Luke?   
  
His eyes still locked on Lorelai's, Luke couldn't believe that something was finally happening. For once, he decided not be wary or question it. Instead, he let his lips brush against hers softly. Once, then twice. Three times.   
  
They were the lightest of touches, but after the contact, Lorelai's lips felt like they were on fire. She was just about to deepen their contact when the proverbial bucket of water came-her mother's voice.   
  
"Lorelai! Would you please hurry? Your father and Jason are waiting in the car." Emily stopped short when she saw her daughter and Luke, the diner man who refused to shave, reluctantly separating after what was probably an intimate embrace.   
  
Emily expected to be unnerved by the sight, as the thought of Lorelai and "Digger" always made her, but instead, she was pleasantly surprised. As she observed the crushed looks on Lorelai's and Luke's faces when they were forced to separate, Emily even found herself growing strangely elated. Deep down she knew that if there was anyone off-beat and just plain good enough for her daughter, it was most likely Luke. While he wouldn't shave, he would probably do anything else to ensure both her daughter's and granddaughter's well-being and happiness. Digger certainly wasn't the man to do it.   
  
"I'm coming, Mom." Instead of exhibiting her usual annoyance at Emily's unfortunate intrusions, Lorelai mostly just felt sad. And confused. In a bewildered daze, she began walking away from the garden, and Luke. What almost happened? What did happen? What's going to happen now?   
  
Emily rose her eyebrows at her daughter's uncharacteristic behavior. It must have been some moment she intruded on. Maybe this ridiculous game of theirs is finally ending. Before following Lorelai out of the garden, Emily paused and gave Luke a cross between a knowing smirk and a warm smile. "Good night, Luke."  
  
Did Emily Gilmore just wink at me? It seemed that Lorelai's mother knew exactly what had gone on between her daughter and Luke, but for once, she didn't disapprove. If Luke didn't know any better, he'd have guessed she was giving him some sort of blessing. He watched as both Gilmores walked away, more confused than ever. What happens now? 


End file.
